Anatoly Perminov
| birth_place = Kirov Oblast, Soviet Union present-day Russia | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Moscow, Russia | nationality = Russian | field = Mechanical Engineering | work_institution = Russian Federal Space Agency Moscow Aviation Institute | alma_mater = Dzerzhinsky Military Academy of Rocket Forces | known_for = Russian Space Program Rocket Technology | prizes = Order of Merit for the Fatherland }} Anatoly Nikolayevich Perminov (born June 16, 1945 in the Kirov Oblast, Russia) is a Russian rocket scientist and a mechanical engineer. He served as the General Director of Russian Federal Space Agency in 2004–2011.О руководителях агентства Career Anatoly Perminov graduated in 1967 from a military college with a degree in mechanical engineering, specializing in rocket engines. In 1976, he earned an advanced degree in Moscow from the Military Academy. In 1991 he again earned an advanced degree in Moscow from the Military Academy, after which he was appointed to the head of the Russian Department of Defense research test site. Here he organized the launch of hundreds of satellites and ICBMs. In August 1993 he became the head of operations for missile weapons in the Strategic Missile Forces. He was then the director of Roskosmos from March 2004 to 2011. Perminov has a PhD in engineering, and has authored more than 70 scientific papers and articles on space exploration. He is a professor of the Moscow Aviation Institute, where he chairs the institute's Operations of Launch Vehicles and Spacecraft department. On 29 April 2011, Perminov was replaced with Vladimir Popovkin as the director of Roscosmos. The 65-year old Perminov was over the legal limit for state officials, and had received some criticism after a failed GLONASS launch.Popovkin replaces Perminov at Russian space agency RIA Novosti 2011-04-29 meets Anatoly Perminov at Mission Control Centre Moscow in Korolev, Russia.]] Personal Perminov is married. His wife is a teacher and they have a son. Honours and awards * Order of Merit for the Fatherland; **3rd class (31 March 2009) - for outstanding contribution to the development of space industry and many years of fruitful activity **4th class (25 September 2004) - for outstanding contribution to the development of the domestic space and strengthening the country's defence * Order of Military Merit * Order of the Red Banner of Labour * Order for Service to the Homeland in the Armed Forces of the USSR, 3rd class * Honoured Engineer of the Russian Federation * Gratitude of the President of Russia (2005) - for services in the development of space and many years of honest work * Order Dostyk, 2nd class (Kazakhstan, 7 December 2004) - for his significant contribution to the development of friendship and cooperation between the peoples of Kazakhstan and Russia * Officer of the Legion of Honour (France, 2010) * Laureate of Russian Government for participation in the establishment of the carrier rocket Dnepr References Category:Russian space program personnel Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:People from Kirov Oblast Category:Recipients of the Order of Merit for the Fatherland, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the Order of Military Merit (Russia) Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner of Labour Category:Recipients of the Order for Service to the Homeland in the Armed Forces, 3rd class Category:Officiers of the Légion d'honneur Category:Russian mechanical engineers